


[Podfic] Cinq choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées à Satan

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Christian Bible, Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Folklore, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Cinq choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées à Satan" par Nelja, lue à voix haute.Résumé d'origine: "Ecrit pour un défi. Cinq histoires courtes, différentes par le ton et les inspirations, dont le thème commun est de rendre Satan sympathique."
Relationships: Adam/Eve, God/Lucifer, The Devil & Merlin (Arthurian), The Devil & Michael | Mikail
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Cinq choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées à Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cinq choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées à Satan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514493) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> Cette podfic est au cadeau à Annapods dans le cadre de ITPE 2020! Je l'avais enregistrée cet été, mais ne pensais pas l'éditer, mais en lisant ta lettre j'ai repensé à cette podfic. C'est quelque chose de terriblement niche et le texte est expérimental, et ma podfic aussi un peu, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ça serait quelque chose que tu aimerais?? Alors je l'ai éditée et voilà! Un petit cadeau extra! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer :)

### Téléchargement

  * Sur Internet Archive **[ICI](https://ia801500.us.archive.org/26/items/cinqchoses_sophie_nelja/cinqchoses_sophie_nelja.mp3)** (Effectuez un clique-droit pour télécharger et un clique-gauche pour écouter en direct)



### Détails

  * **Longueur:** 50:20
  * **Extension du fichier:** MP3 (38.3 MB)



### Crédits

  * **Texte:** [_Cinq choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées à Satan_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514493)
  * **Auteur:** Nelja 
  * **Narrateur:** Sophie 
  * **Code/Formattage:** Azdaema, trouvé [ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Chanson:** _Dans la forêt des mal-aimés_ par Pierre Lapointe 



  



End file.
